


Daddy A.C.

by shway



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shway/pseuds/shway
Summary: Skye calling Phil 'daddy' brings out the desires he's been trying to hide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMonster/gifts).



“Look at you! Getting all daddy A.C. on me!”

Skye calling him ‘daddy’ shouldn’t have done anything to Phil. It certainly shouldn’t have made his heart speed up, blood rushing to his cock. She was just teasing him for getting protective of her. He was protective of everyone on the team really, but there was something special about Skye, something about the way she looked at him that stirred up dark desires.

Phil was thankful for the dark tinted windows in the SUV that Skye liked to hang out in. It offered them a level of privacy for these little chats they had once in a while without looking off. Everyone knew Skye felt more comfortable and secure in the vehicle, a sense that she could drive away if things got bad on the Bus. And everyone knew Phil strove to make his team comfortable, building up a personal relationship with each one of them.

Phil reached out, putting a hand on Skye’s knee as he looked at that sweet face of hers. She was still so young and hopeful, her vibrant optimism was one of her best features, just after that curvy ass of hers.

“You’re an important member of the team Skye. You’re important to _me_.”

Phil gave her knee a squeeze, thumb stroking her bare skin from where her sundress had slid up her dusky thighs. His cock throbbed as he thought about pushing Skye’s dress up to her hips and seeing what kind of panties she was wearing. When he pictured her late at night in his bunk she was always wearing a thong. Or nothing at all.

He pulled his hand back, desperate to get away from Skye. They had only known each other for a few months but already Phil knew he loved her. And at first it had been as a father figure, Skye was the daughter he had always wanted but had never been able to have. Phil knew Skye already saw him in a similar light, like the father she had spent her whole life looking for. Phil wasn’t sure when things had started to change for him. Maybe it had been when Skye was caught with Miles; the smell of her pussy in the air, the freshly fucked look of her hair, seeing Skye in just her bra one dark nipple peeking out.

“It’s good to see that you’re ok after the mission though Skye. But I should go take care of that paperwork.”

Phil scooted away from Skye, quickly getting out of the SUV and trying to rearrange his pants as discreetly as he could. Too busy trying to get out he didn’t see Skye’s eyes drifted down, or how she bit her lower lip at the sight of the bulge there.

* * *

  
  
Phil was thankful he didn’t run into anyone between the hanger and his office. He dropped into the chair behind his desk, shutting his eyes and trying to calm his breathing. He couldn’t banish the thought of Skye and how she had called him daddy from his mind though. Phil knew how desperate Skye was to find a family and the last thing he wanted to do was violate the relationship he was building with her. But the thought of Skye calling him daddy in that husky voice she got when being seductive, crawling on her hands and knees towards him and nuzzling his cock through his pants…

Phil was already loosening his belt and unzipping his pants, picturing Skye doing it instead. She would pull him out, licking her lips at the sight of his cock and the precum already leaking from it. She’d look up at him from under those dark lashes of hers, asking if she could suck on daddy’s cock. Phil moaned as he started to stroke himself, his cock quickly growing hard as he thought of Skye’s lips wrapped around him-

A knock on the door interrupted Phil’s fantasy and before he had a chance to fix himself the door was opening. He quickly pulled his chair forward, trying to look natural and hide his erection. Ohh but his cock throbbed as Skye sauntered in. His attention was automatically drawn to Skye’s lips and he wondered if they had been that shade of red in the SUV or not. Leaving one hand under his desk, Phil slowly continued to jerk himself. The thought of masturbating in front of Skye like this was more of a turn on then Phil thought it would be.

“Sorry, I know we were just talking and all but what you said? About me being… well thanks. You know what my childhood was like so it really means a lot to know that someone cares.”

Phil was barely paying attention to what Skye was saying to him. It had been dark in the SUV but his office was better lit. Here he could see Skye’s nipples jutting out against the yellow fabric of her dress. He could even seen the darker coloring of her nipples and he squeezed his cock harder as he wondered what they tasted like.

Skye slid up to his desk and sat on the front of it, not bothering to fix the way her dress rode up her thighs. All she wanted to do was make him proud. Coulson was the first person who had ever really believed in her. She worked hard with her training to earn his praise and make him happy, but in the SUV she had figured out what would really make Coulson happy. Skye had been nervous at first, but the way Coulson’s eyes lingered on her lips and her tits were enough to tell her she was on the right track.

Especially since that hand under his desk wasn’t as sneaky as he must have thought it was.

Having realized that Coulson wasn’t really listening to her, Skye had stopped talking and instead leaned forward. She sucked on her lower lip as Coulson’s eyes dipped down to the front of her chest and she leaned farther towards him, giving him a better peek into her dress.

“Does daddy need help with something?”

Phill inhaled sharply as Skye called him daddy again. He looked at her face, trying to tell if she was just teasing him or not. His heart was pounding in his chest as he took in that hooded look in Skye’s eyes. Phil swallowed hard, trying to convince himself that this was wrong. He was thirty years older than Skye, she could literally be his daughter. On top of that, he was her boss and having any sort of relationship with Skye was against regulations. All of this was a gross abuse of the power he held over Skye.

None of that stopped Phil from pushing his chair away from his desk as he beckoned Skye to him. She slid off his desk and walked around it, coming to a stop as she took in the sight of him. On the surface, everything about Phil looked average, but there was nothing average about his cock. Skye couldn’t help the way her jaw dropped at the sheer size of him, thick and veiny, he had to be at least nine inches long.

“Daddy is so big.”

The words came out breathless coo, her cunt growing wet as she watched Coulson continue to jerk himself. She licked her lips at the drop of precum that oozed from his slit wanting to taste it.

“Please, can I suck on you daddy? Please? You look so good.”

His cock twitched every time Skye called him daddy and Phil nodded.

“On your knees. I want you to crawl to me.”

Skye dropped down to the ground, crawling on her hands and knees to him. It was even more erotic to see it happen in front of him and not just in his imagination. Skye wrapped her hands around the base of his cock, stroking him slowly as she started to lick at the crown of his cock. Her tongue lapped up the precum he was leaking, moaning as she took the tip of him into her mouth. Those bright red lips wrapped around him as she sucked and licked, getting him good and wet as she started to bob further down his length.

“Good girl, you’re so good with that tongue.”

His words came out in a moan as she twirled her tongue around the sensitive head of his cock. Phil stroked her hair as her cheeks bulged out from the size of him, Skye’s drool oozing down his cock. He felt his cock hit the back of Skye’s mouth and tightened his grip on her head.

“Just relax Skye, daddy’s gonna help you take all of him down.”

She moaned around him, sending delightful vibrations through his dick. Phil took his time as he forced Skye further down his length, groaning as she started to gag around him. She was looking up at him the whole time, dark eyes full of trust as he controlled the bobbing of her head. Phil stood up, making it easier to slid his massive girth down her throat, wondering if there was a sight in this world more perfect that Skye on her knees in front of him, her throat bulging out as his cock was forced into her. She was so willing though, her body trembling for the effort.

Phil pulled out of her mouth, loving that he had stretched out her lips so much Skye couldn’t stop drooling over herself. He let her catch her breath, stroking her cheek lovingly before nudging her towards his groin again.

“Suck on daddy’s balls baby girl.”

Skye did as she was told, licking and sucking on one of his heavy balls while fondling the other. She took one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before repeating the process on the other. Phil stroked himself as he watched Skye pleasure him, speeding up as Skye wrapped her lips around both of his balls and started sucking.

He finally pulled her off, his balls coming out of Skye’s mouth with a pop before he shoved his cock back in her mouth. Phil was less gentle this time as he thrust in, hands tightening in her hair as he forced inch after inch of his monster cock into her. Skye was a gagging, whimpering mess, a few tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as her throat was forced open, but one of her hands had slipped under her dress and Phil felt even more turned on to know Skye was fingering herself as he abused her throat.

“Daddy’s cumming baby.”

He groaned out the warning, shoving his cock furth down Skye’s throat as his balls tightened, his orgasm hitting him hard. Skye was good, swallowing hot ropes of his cum as he sprayed her throat and mouth. He pulled out, still milking cum from his dick and splattering it on her face.

Phil dropped back into his chair, panting hard and thinking how next time Skye would be topless when she blew him so he could cover her pert tits with his cream. He pulled Skye up off the ground and pulled her into his lap, hiking her dress up to see that she wasn’t wearing any panties. She kept her pubic hair timed short but he couldn’t help but think of how good she would look shaved perfectly smooth, how it would make that cunt of hers look even younger and more taboo. His finger ran lazy circles around Skye’s clit before he dipped a finger into those hot, wet folds of her, working her up as he came down from his orgasm.

Soon Skye was moaning and grinding against his hand as he added a second and third finger to her pussy. The wet noises of her pussy and those moans in his ear were almost enough to get Phil hard again and he worked his fingers a little faster against Skye’s clit. If he got hard, he wasn’t going to settle for Skye’s mouth again and even now Phil had enough sense to know fucking Skye was a bad idea.

“Faster daddy, oh god I’m so close.”

Her hips rocked harder against his hand until Skye was cumming in shuddering gasps. She slumped back against him, whimpering as he continued to finger her until her pussy had finally stopped clenching down on him. After a quick search through his desk, Phil found a few napkins to help wipe Skye up with.

“I hope you saved one for yourself AC.”

Skye ran her finger along his dick and over the red lipstick marks she had left on it.

“I can hide that, it’s a little harder for you to walk back to your room inconspicuously when you’re like this.”

A slight flush rose to Phil’s cheeks as he another gob of cum off of Skye’s chin. She shifted around on the chair, straddling him so they could face each other.

“You mean with a face full of daddy’s cum?”

She wiggled down on his lap, rubbing her wet pussy on his cock. Phil stilled Skye’s hips but leaned forward to kiss her gently. He could taste himself in her mouth and it was hard to not put Skye down on his desk and start fucking her.

“Go back to your room, clean up. Daddy wants to see you in here tomorrow evening with a clean pussy to fuck.”

Skye moaned softly at his words but slowly got off his lap. She smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair as best she could before leaving Phil with one final view of that ass. He would take his own advice soon, head back to his room and wash the smell of Skye off of him. But after he thought about her wet little cunt and how badly he wanted to abuse it.


	2. Chapter 2

“I got something for you.”

Phil was stroking Skye’s thigh as he handed the box to her. He glanced out the windows of the SUV as she opened the box, knowing that the hanger was empty but still feeling the need to double check. Maybe it was the spy in him or maybe it was the guilt he had over this relationship with Skye. He couldn’t help but look at her when he thought of her, catching the grin on Skye’s face as she pulled the butt plug out of the box. Whatever guilt he had always melted away at her smile.

“Daddy gets me the best presents.”

He took the black plug from her and wrapped an arm around Skye to pull her close. He kissed her slowly, loving the taste of her mouth. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He groped at one of Skye’s tits through her shirt, his thumb running slow circles around the nipple and drawing soft moans from Skye. With one final nip to her lower lip, Phil pulled back from the kiss.

“Open up baby girl.”

Skye opened her mouth and Phil slipped the plug on top of her tongue. Skye started sucking on the toy like a good girl while he unbuttoned her shorts and tugged them off of her. The SUV was spacious enough for Phil to flip Skye onto her stomach and lift her legs into the air, her thighs wrapping around his head as he tugged her thong to the side. He licked at Skye’s smooth pussy first, tongue dipping into those pink folds and drawing a blissful moan out of her. She was so easy to make wet and Phil loved the taste of her sweet juices. He licked and sucked on her cunt until his cheeks and chin were soaked before planting one last messy kiss on her pussy lips. He stayed between Skye’s legs though, shifting her so he could lick at that tight little rosebud of hers.

He licked around Skye’s ass, tongue slowly swirling inward to the puckered hole. He got it thoroughly wet before he started to press his tongue into her. He took his time eating her ass, not wanting to go too fast and hurt her. Once Skye’s ass good and wet with spit and her own pussy juices, Phil started to press a finger into her along with his tongue.

“More daddy, please, put a second finger in.”

Skye moaned around the butt plug in her mouth, wiggling her ass back against Phil’s finger. He worked a second finger into her tight hole, scissoring them back and forth to help open her up, loving the whimpering moans Skye was making. He worked a third finger into her ass before reaching forward to pull the plug out of her mouth. She let it go with a lewd pop before relaxing into the seat. Phil teased Skye’s pussy with the plug first, rubbing just the tip of it against her wet slit before pushing the toy all the way into her. He fucked her pussy slowly, his cock growing hard at the wet sounds of the toy pumping in and out of her. When it was good and wet, he started working it into her ass. He kissed the inside of Skye’s thighs while she whined painfully as the most bulbous portion of the toy stretched her out and he held it there. He loved watching the way her asshole quivered around it, forced open to a painfully wide width. He had been slowly working Skye up to take something as big as his cock and this was their biggest anal toy yet. Skye let out a moan of relief when Phil finally pushed the butt plug fully into her.

“How's it feel baby?”

He flipped Skye over so she was on her back and leaned over her. He slipped his hand under her shirt to play with her tit again, pinching one of her nipples and rolling it between his fingers.

“It hurts, but in a good way daddy.”

Skye pulled her shirt up and arched her back up under his hand, wanting more from Coulson. Her ass ached with how full it felt but her pussy was so empty. What she really wanted was for daddy to fuck her but there wasn’t time for that. Ward was going to be looking for her soon enough for another round of training. Coulson was sucking on her nipple though and Skye moaned as his teeth nipped at her. She let out a shocked gasp as the plug in her ass suddenly came to life, gentle vibrations pulsing inside of her.

“I think I’ll watch your training session with Ward today.”

Phil thumbed the controller to the vibrator, turning the speed up. Skye’s hips thrusted upward, the sensation in her ass enough to get her thoroughly aroused but not enough for her to get off on. That was just how he wanted it, to drive Skye crazy but for it to be subtle enough that only he knew what was going on.

Skye’s hand drifted down to her pussy and Phil caught it before she could even touch herself. He kissed her hand before pinning it above her head and letting his own fingers tease her sopping wet slit.

“No cumming without daddy’s permission. If you can make it the rest of the day you’ll get a reward.”

Skye’s eyes widened with lust. She was already so horny and she knew Coulson was going to tease her and push her to her limits. But she’d do anything to make him happy and earn her reward from him.

“Yes daddy, I’ll be a good girl for you.”

* * *

  
Training had been hard. The butt plug made some of the movements uncomfortable but worse was how wet she was. The secret toy buried in her ass was enough of a turn on but Coulson watching, knowing it was there and turning up those vibrations at the worst time? She had barely resisted masturbating during her post-workout shower, desperate for release but knowing daddy would find out.

After that, there had been a debrief and than Fitzsimmons needing her help calibrating equipment. If anyone else on the team thought anything about the quiet fidgeting she was doing, they didn’t say anything. Only Coulson asking if she was paying attention while he increased the strength of the vibrator.

But finally, it was late enough for everyone to be in their bunks rather than wandering around the Bus. Skye slipped out of her room, wearing only a large t-shirt that went down to her knees. She knocked on Coulson’s door, a soft moan escaping her lips as the toy started to vibration more.

Phili didn’t make Skye wait for long before he opened the door for her, the girl stumbling in as she tried to hold herself together. Phil shut the door before pulling Skye’s shirt off and loving that her naked body was already trembling and how her thighs glistened with her juices. His hand slid down her back, giving one of her ass cheeks a firm squeeze before he reached back to push the base of the plug more firmly into Skye. She let out a desperate moan and clung to Phil’s arm.

“Please daddy, I need your cock.”

Skye grabbed at the front of his pants, quickly undoing Phil’s belt and throwing it to the side. He let her get his pants unbuttoned before grabbing her arms and holding them to Skye’s sides. Phil caught her mouth with his, kissing her slowly as he led her back to his bed. Once he felt the bed hit the back of his knees, he sat down and tilted his head up to Skye for another kiss. As soon as Skye leaned down to give Phil one, he grabbed her around the waist, yanked her over his lap, and gave her ass a firm smack. Skye let out a yelp at the spanking but gave her ass a little wiggle as Phil rubbed the flushed skin.

“Did daddy say you could have his cock yet?”

“No.”

Phil gave Skye’s other cheek a spank. Her body jerked at the strike but Skye didn’t yelp this time.

“Bad girls need to be punished.”

He smacked her ass again, this time right over the plug. Skye let out a moan and Phil felt his cock coming to life under her. He started to spank Skye a little more earnestly, turning her ass a bright red before stopping. Phil slid Skye off his lap, letting her rest and catch her breath before he planted soft kisses on her ass, Skye’s skin hot under his lips. He was deliberately slow as he kissed across Skye’s skin, pressing his lips around the base of the plug, lapping up those sweet juices that were running down her thighs, letting just the tip of his tongue tease her slit. After hours of being teased, Skye’s pussy was hot and soaking wet.

Pressing his tongue into Skye earned him a soft moan and Phil started to lick and lap at her cunt. He sucked on her clit, making Skye’s hips grind back against his face before his tongue dove back into those pink folds.

“Daddy you’re gonna make me cum.”

Skye whimpered, at least remembering that she needed permission before cumming. Phil gave her cunt one last lick before getting off the bed long enough to strip down. Skye propped herself up on her elbows to watch him, sucking on her lower lip when Phil dropped his briefs to the floor. He stroked his cock as he got back on the bed and laid down on it.

“Get daddy nice and hard. Only with your mouth though.”

Skye crawled over to Phil and gripped his thighs as she bent down to take the head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked and licked him, taking more of his half hard cock into her mouth than she normally could. Phil loved watching Skye as she bobbed up and down on him, choking herself on his dick because she knew how much he loved to see that. It didn’t take her long to get him fully erect but Skye kept going, licking and kissing the full length of his shaft.

Finally, Phil pulled Skye off his cock and into a passionate kiss. They could taste one another as their tongues tangled, a flavor that drove Phil wild. He grabbed at Skye’s ass, kneading her skin before pulling her hips towards his cock.

“You ready to ride daddy’s cock?”

Skye nodded quickly before pausing.

“What about the plug?”

Phil grinned and gave Skye’s ass a light slap where the plug was.

“Leave it in, you’re going to feel so full baby girl.”

He let his fingers drift from her ass to her pussy, stroking Skye’s slit. She whimpered at the teasing but was already scooting back and positioning herself over Phil’s cock. He held his shaft, helping to guide Skye down on it. With the plug in her ass, Skye was even tighter than normal. Once the first few inches of his cock were in her, Phil held Skye’s hips and slowly pulled her down onto him. Her legs were shaking at the effort, breath already hitching in her throat. Phil could feel the bulge of the toy through Skye’s walls, that extra bit of pressure and the vibrations from the toy feeling wonderful on his cock.

It felt like an agonizing amount of time before Skye had finally taken the full length of his cock into her. Her hips slowly started to rock back and forth, getting use to his girth and figuring out what motions would feel the best. Phil reached up to start playing with her breasts, pinching and gently pulling at her nipples before grabbing and squeezing her tits. Skye had started to settle into a steady rhythm, leaning forward to kiss Phil again as she rolled her hips. Phil let out a moan into Skye’s mouth, letting go of one of Skye’s breasts and groping around for where he had left the remote for the toy.

He gave Skye’s ass a firm smack before grabbing Skye’s hips and urging her up and down on his cock.

“Now ride daddy’s cock baby girl.”

Skye rested her hands on his chest for balance before raising her hips and slamming them down on him. As she started to pick up the pace, Phil started to increase the strength of the toys. They both moaned at the sensation and Skye started to bounce on his cock, pulling him halfway out of her pussy before taking him all the way back in. Cries of pleasure came from Skye’s lips, punctuated by her loud moans of ‘daddy’ over and over.

“Please please please let me cum daddy!”

Her voice had started to rise in pitch and Phil knew Skye was close. He turned the toy all the way on and she threw her head back, screaming as she came. Phil groaned loudly, Skye’s cunt convulsing around his cock and he grabbed her hips, forcing her to continue bouncing on his cock until he slammed up into her one last time, balls tightening as he finally hit his peak and came. His hips continued to thrust into Skye as he filled her pussy with his seed before letting her collapse on top of him.

Pulling out of Skye and turning the vibrator off, Phil stroked Skye’s hair as they both came down from their orgasms. By the time Phil’s breathing had finally evened out, Skye was already half asleep on top of him. He gave her temple a soft kiss and pulled a blanket over the two of them. Letting her spend the night was a bad idea if he wanted their relationship to stay a secret but it was nice to have someone else in his bed for once.

Besides, now he’d be able to start out his morning by taking the plug out of Skye and finally fuck that ass of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this with a third chapter or more! Just leave a comment below if you'd like to see something for this fic or something else!


	3. Chapter 3

Phil woke up to the sound of his own low moan, his senses buzzing with pleasure. Warm, wet, he slowly started to put things together before he opened his eyes to the glorious sight of Skye’s head bobbing up and down on his cock. God he wouldn’t mind waking up every morning like this. He folded his hands behind his head, letting out a content sigh as she sucked the head of his cock. It probably still tasted like her cunt and heat pooled in his belly at that thought.

“Good morning daddy.”

She took his dick in her hands, stroking it slowly while looking up at him with those big innocent eyes. It only sent Phil’s mind to dark places. Phil glanced at his bedside clock before reaching forward to stroke Skye’s cheek gently and nudge her back to his cock.

“Morning baby. Did daddy say stop?”

She went back to work like the good girl she was and Phil grabbed his phone. It was hard to pay much attention to the assortment of work emails he had but nothing looking vital enough to deal with right now. A quick text to Ward letting the man know that Phil was going to take over Skye's training for the morning guaranteed another uninterrupted couple of hours.

Phil dropped his phone and picked up the vibrator controller, turning it on to a nice low speed. Skye moaned around his dick as it came to life, her back arching her ass up into the air. The thought of that tantalizing view from behind made Phil throb and he threaded a hand into Skye’s hair, urging her down more forcefully. She looked so good with her mouth stuffed full of his cock, gagging around it and looking up at him with those wide eyes, just wanting to make him happy.

Pulling out of her mouth, Phil roughly grabbed Skye and pulled her up to him, kissing her hard before she could say anything. Her naked body was pressed tightly against him and Phil slid a hand down between her legs, fingers slowly dipping into her pussy.

“You’re already so wet Skye.”

He kissed her again, hot and heated before sliding out from under her.

“Face down ass up baby girl.”

Always so good and obedient, Skye did as she was told, presenting both her beautiful holes to Phil. He couldn’t resist and held her hips still before licking at her pussy, just wanting a taste of Skye. She moaned and wiggled back against him, earning a light slap to her ass before Phil pulled away.

“Don’t move, not even to touch yourself. Only daddy gets to do that.”

He turned the vibrator on to its top speed before getting off the bed. Skye whimpered and wiggled at first, getting used to the powerful buzzing in her ass as Phil moved around his room. He stroked himself as he watched her, Skye’s hands clawing at the bed under her, pussy juices dripping down her thighs. Phil grabbed his phone again, opening the camera and debating for a moment before he started recording a video.

That glistening pink pussy of Skye's was gorgeous but it was her ass Phil was going to have today. He grabbed the base of the plug, giving it a twist in Skye and drawing another moan from her. He turned off the vibrations before he started to slowly pull it out of her. Her noises got louder but Skye was good and held still, Phil recording as he pulled inch after inch of the black toy out of her. 

He discarded the toy once it was out, enthralled by how perfect Skye’s gaping asshole looked. Just the sight of it could have gotten him hard. Phil took one more good shot of it before stopping the recording and getting off the bed long enough to drop his phone and grab the bottle of lube. Skye’s ass still wasn't stretched out enough for Phil’s massive cock but he needed to be inside of her.

The squirt of cold lube on and in her ass momentarily pulled Skye out of her arousal. After such a big toy she barely noticed Coulson’s fingers sliding in and out of her hole, getting her slick and wet before adding even more lube. 

“It’s so cold daddy.”

And she felt so empty now. After how wonderfully full she had felt last night with the toy and his cock she had hoped maybe they would fuck again this morning. Coulson murmured soothing words to her, one hand gripping her hip tightly before she felt something press against her asshole.

Oh. _Oh!_ Skye had thought her ass would be ready for Coulson after the toy had been in it for so long but she had underestimated just how big he was. Her cunt was meant to take larger objects but her ass?

She whimpered as just the head of his cock pushed in, stretching her out even wider. Coulson went slow, adding more lube but he didn’t stop working inch after agonizing inch of his fat cock into her. She had never even let Miles fuck her ass but Skye knew how much Coulson liked it.

Despite how slow he went and how much lube he added, Phil knew he was still hurting Skye. She moaned and whimpered, her body trembling under him but he kept going. Maybe if she had asked him to stop… but his murmured praise of how beautiful she looked stretched around him, how good and tight she was, how proud he was as Skye choked out a sob, he knew exactly what to say to get what he wanted.

He knew he shouldn’t have craved this, any of it, but especially not those tears that trailed down Skye’s cheeks. He leaned forward, planting soft kisses on Skye’s back.

“If this is too much we can stop, just say the word baby girl.”

Skye shook her head, just as Phil knew she would. He had told her too many times how much he wanted to be the first one to fuck that tight little ass of hers for Skye to say no now.

“Don’t stop daddy. Please don’t stop fucking me.”

God, she was _begging_ him to do this. It ignited something in Phil and he grabbed her hips with both hands before slamming his cock the rest of the way into Skye. She screamed, gasping sobs as Phil pulled back halfway before slamming into her again. 

“Keep fucking me daddy, don’t stop!”

Her mewling pleading only turned Phil on even more and he held Skye against him before twisting and reversing their positions. Skye now found herself on top, her head thrown back in a low moan as she sank down on his cock. Phil held Skye’s hips, helping her maintain her balance. He couldn’t stop himself from staring up at her, her eyes squeezed shut as tears ran down her cheeks. She wore a gorgeous expression of pain and lust on her face, making Phil's cock throb. This, this was what he wanted, Skye so willingly breaking herself for him, to fulfill his darkest needs.

“Play with your tits Skye.”

Phil’s voice was low and rough with his desire and Skye was happy to oblige. She ran her hands up and over her taut belly, cupping her smaller breasts and squeezing them. Skye pinched at her nipples, tugging on them until they were erect and she was moaning. Phil continued to ease her down on his cock until he could feel Skye’s wet cunt soaking his groin.

“You’re so tight baby girl.”

It was so rare for Phil to ever find a woman willing to let him fuck their ass and Skye’s was better than he could have imagined. She could barely take his girth and Phil wasn’t sure if he had ever fucked something so gloriously tight. Phil could feel her body trembling around him.

Phil gave Skye’s ass a slap before gripping her hips and raising her half off his cock before slamming back into her. Skye’s back arched as she cried out, still playing with her tits and tweaking her nipples. Keeping one hand on her, Phil used the other to tease Skye’s clit, pressing the sensitive nub more firmly at Skye’s heated moan and the way she helped thrust herself down on his cock to get more.

Skye was a wonderfully slick and quivering mess, lube and cunt juices oozing out of her while she whimpered for more. Phil could feel the way her pussy was quaking with need and while he kept his thumb on her clit, he slipped a few fingers into that wet heat.

“Ohh, daddy! Make me cum, please make me cum daddy.”

Her head was thrown back as she as she finally took the full length of Coulson’s cock into her ass. She swore her belly was bulging out from having something so big in her. It felt so good, both the sweet, burning fullness of her ass and the lusty look in Coulson’s eyes that only got darker when she raised her hips and more firmly impaled herself on his dick. Skye felt overloaded with pleasure, her breath coming in shaky gasps as Coulson’s fingers brushed against her g-spot. Whatever words she had been about to say turned into an unintelligible moan of pure bliss as she came.

Phil wasn’t sure if he had ever felt anything as good as Skye’s body clenching around him as she came. He could feel the way her pussy convulsed around his fingers, even his cock buried in her ass could feel it. And while she rode out that rush of pleasure, Phil flipped them around again. He now had Skye under him, pinned with her back on the bed as he hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her legs up. While she was moaning and gurgling as her body still shook from her orgasm, Phil started to properly fuck that tight asshole of hers. 

The juices of Skye’s sopping wet pussy dripped down and helped Phil’s cock stay slick as he pounded into her. Skye’s eyes were rolled back, fingers clutching at the bed under her as her ass was stretched and punished in the most amazing way. She was going to cum again, the stretch of her asshole as Coulson pulled all but the bulbous head of his cock out before slamming back in, pulling her legs farther up so he could fuck her as deep as possible, it was almost too much for Skye. And Phil was unrelenting, even as Skye cried out, wanting him to slow down, he went faster, her tits bouncing as he plowed into her.

Phil couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to, he was too close to his own growing climax. One last hard thrust into Skye’s ass then Phil was leaning forward, catching Skye’s mouth in a deep kiss as he started cumming. His shallower thrusts and the pulsing of his cock as he filled her bowels with cream set Skye off as well, her hips rocking to Phil’s while they moaned into each other's mouth as they came. 

Dirty and messy, the pair slumped into a tangle of limbs onto the bed. Phil pulled out of Skye’s ass as his cock started soften, letting out a heated groan at the sight of her gaping hole and the cum that came oozing out of it. That was a sight he would want to see again. Pulling Skye close, Phil nuzzled her gently, planting soft kisses on her neck and shoulders as she caught her breath. Skye let out a content sigh, cuddling up to Phil and playing with his chest hair. 

“Mm that was amazing daddy.”

“You’re amazing Skye.”

Phil couldn’t think of a time when he was happier or more relaxed then he was right now. Maybe this thing with Skye was wrong but he didn’t care, he wasn’t going to let anything separate the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for your patience with this fic hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have anything you want to see, leave a note in the comments and I might add more chapters to this


End file.
